1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for improving display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a data driver, and a gate driver. The LCD panel may include an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate may include a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of switching elements, and a plurality of pixel electrodes. For example, the array substrate may include I×J switching elements electrically connected to I data lines and J gate lines, and I×J pixel electrodes electrically connected to the switching elements. I and J are natural numbers. The color filter substrate may include a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. The LCD panel is driven by way of the data driver providing data voltages to the I data lines, and the gate driver providing gate signals to the J gate lines.
Increasing the frame rate of the LCD panel when driving the LCD panel may improve image distortion such as, for example, a motion blur effect. However, as a result of the high frame rate, the time required to charge a data voltage to a pixel is relatively decreased. Similarly, the time required to recover from distortion of the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode, and distortion of a common voltage applied to the common electrode is decreased. This results in image distortion such as, for example, a greenish effect occurring when a vertical stripe pattern is displayed on the LCD panel, non-uniform luminance distribution, or cross talk.